Fred Elliott
Fred Elliott was a character in Coronation Street from August 1994 to October 2006 although he was a recurring character until 1996. Fred was a butcher and was known for his comic repetition of words and phrases. Fred died suddenly in 2006 aged 68. Fred was played by actor John Savident, I say Fred was played by John Savident. Biography Backstory Fredderick Handel Elliott was born on the 27th October 1938 in Weatherfield to William Elliott and Amelia Elliott. Fred's maternal grandfather Bernard Cartwright was a local murderer. In 1959, Fred married a woman named Sybil and they were married for 16 years until her death but they never had any children. In 1975, Sybil died and Fred was distraught. In early 1976 he was still grieving when at his butchers in Nelson Street Fred employed Kathleen Gutteridge. She comforted him over his wife's death. She became pregnant with his child and he asked her to marry him but she laughed and said no. They agreed to give the baby up to Fred's sister Beryl Peacock when he/she was born. A baby boy Ashley Peacock was born in January 1977 and given to Beryl and her husband Sam. For the next 22 years, Ashley never knew his true parentage. Fred was aching to tell Ashley the truth but promised to keep quiet. 1994-2006 In August 1994, Fred Elliott was at a competition and used bribery to get what he wanted. He then starting making The Rovers Return, Coronation Street his local pub and became friends with Alf Roberts and his wife Audrey Roberts. On his first visit to The Rovers, Fred took a liking to young barmaid Tanya Pooley who was not best pleased. Fred had a counter at Freshco's Supermarket, Weatherfield where his nephew Ashley Peacock worked. In 1998 Fred wined and dined Audrey Roberts and this caused jealousy from Alf. In January 1999 Alf died of a heart attack aged 72 and Mike Baldwin insulted Fred at the funeral, telling him not to cop off with the widow. In May 1999, Fred secretly told Audrey that he has a son. Audrey then told Maxine Heavey. Maxine told Ashley, as she felt Fred would leave his secret son all his money and the shop when he dies and leave his hardworking nephew with nothing. One time during a row, Ashley told his Uncle Fred he was sick of his lies and to get his son to do his dirty work for him in future. Fred then knew Audrey had spread the word. Fred confronted Audrey saying he told her in confidence. One time Fred entered his house that Ashley rented off him in Coronation Street. He asked what Fred was doing here and Fred said he owned the house and was entitled to enter it. Ashley mouthed off at Fred and in the end Fred flipped and shouted "Shut up and let me get a word in". He said to Ashley that he does have a son, and it is him. He says he is not Ashley's uncle but his father. They sat up all night, Ashley had an identity crisis. The next day, Fred said he employed a girl called Kathleen Gutteridge in 1976, and they romanced and she was soon pregnant. She had comforted him after his wife Sybil's death in 1975. Fred said when he proposed she laughed at him, as she did not want to commit. So Fred agreed to give the baby to his sister Beryl who could not have children. He said he promised to keep it a secret. Beryl and her husband would bring the baby up as theirs. Fred said he has been aching to tell Ashley since the day he was born, and due to having no choice, Fred had to break the promise he made to Beryl. Ashley and Fred soon bonded and they both agreed to parade as uncle and nephew to the neighbours who were no the wiser about their true blood link. In November 1999, Fred entered for a weekend away in Derbyshire where they did many physical activities lead by Curly Watts. This was a Freshco's competition, they competed against anothr team. curly turned into a Hitler, telling the 61 year old Fred to keep up. One night, the Scottish team leader woke them up at 1:30 in the morning. They had to do a night time walk across the cold, dark moors. Fred fell down a hill and sprained his foot. Curly suggested leaving him on the moors overnight but Ashley said he could die. Fred had to be carried back to base. Back at the base, Fred said how much of a dictator Curly was, and Ashley vouched for Fred. In 2006, Fred was ready to marry Audrey but the wedding never went ahead. He said to Audrey "Be happy, I say be happy. As he walked out, he had a sudden stroke and died instantly. Fred's legacy has lived on for years after his death. Until 2014, his shop Elliot& Sons remained empty. When it was cleared out in 2014, Jason Grimshaw did a Fred Elliott impression "Fred Elliott I say Fred Elliott". Memorable info Born: 27th October 1938, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 9th October 2006 (Aged 67) Full Name: Frederick Handel Elliott Parents: William Elliott and Amelia Elliott (Nee Cartwright) Siblings: Beryl Peacock (Nee Elliott) Grandfathers: Bernard Cartwright Spouse: Sybil Elliott (1959-1975), Maureen Naylor (1997-1998) Children: Ashley Peacock (1977) Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Butchers. Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Elliotts. Category:1938 births. Category:1959 Marriages Category:1997 Marriages Category:2006 Deaths Category:Deceased characters